Imprinted Symphony
by Wolftease
Summary: Seth is feeling down. Elaina helps him take his mind off things. Seth/OC. One shot. Rated M for a reason.


A/N: This is my first ever story. I don't know what made me write it, but it was just going round and round in my head and I thought, what the hell... Please Review...

Disclaimer: I do not own Seth Clearwater, Jasper Hale, Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black, La Push or the forest around it. They are all the creations of Stephanie Meyer's mind. I do, however, own Elaina.

IMPRINTED SYMPHONY

I watched him.

He sat with his back facing me as he looked up into the night sky. My usually happy puppy that brought a smile to my face even when I was at my lowest was sitting on the ground, topless and obviously in pain. I looked up at the stars burning brightly, the sight overwhelming.

I could feel the sadness rolling off him.

My heart ached for him, and all I wanted to do then was hold him, I wanted to kiss him everywhere I could and tell him not to be sad anymore. Instead I shivered in the cold and moved closer to him. I was surprised at how warm he was, but I remembered what he told me, about how he changed and I welcomed the heat.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing the difference in color between our skins. My hand looked pale on his tanned skin.

"Seth" I whispered, my mouth near his ear. "Seth, talk to me. What's wrong?"

He turned to look at me; his soft brown eyes peered into my green ones. We stared at each other for sometime before he decided to say anything. With a soft sigh, he turned back to the stars.

"It's his birthday."

I felt a slight frown form on my face as I tried to guess who he was talking about. The frown disappeared as I was suddenly hit with the answer. I felt like slapping my palm into my forehead and yelling "Stupid"

Instead I looked at him sadly. "Your father?"

He nodded. "I know he's been gone for months now, but this is the first time his birthday has come since he died."

My heart broke at the tone in his voice. It was so dejected and defeated. There was much sadness and pain underneath, and I wondered if he had dealt with all the pain properly after his father died. It didn't seem like there was much time to mourn with all the new problems he had to face. I hoped he didn't blame himself. Everyone suspected that his father had a heart attack after Seth and Leah phased for the first time. It must have been a lot to handle. No one had ever heard of a female werewolf before, and Seth had only been fifteen when he phased making him the youngest werewolf ever.

I wished so badly then that I had Jaspers ability, because all I wanted to do was take away his pain. There was nothing I could do though, so I held his hand and let him deal with the pain in his own way. The only thing I could do was be there.

We sat there, looking at the stars for a long time. I held his hand in mine the whole time.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze on my face.

There were suddenly smoldering lips moving against mine. With a small smile and a sigh of content, I deepened the kiss. Our lips moved slowly. It was a kiss mixed with sadness, and comfort. He broke away and I let my head rest against his chest.

"I love you Elaina."

I looked up, my heart beating so hard and so fast, I knew he could hear it. This was the first time he had ever said that.

A slow, shy smile lifted the corners of my mouth and I felt my face heat up. "I love you too Seth."

He grinned, looking more like the old Seth, the happy one, and he kissed me again. He tugged at my lower lip tentatively, playfully, his hands pressing me to him. One of his hands entangled themselves in my white blond curls, while the other lifted my shirt, exposing the bare skin on the small of my back. I shivered as the cold night air reached my skin. Seth placed his warm hand on my back, and this time I shivered for an entirely different reason. He kissed me softly on my lips, then my jaw, my neck, my collar bone, his feathery kisses were going lower and lower and my breathing got faster.

He pushed me backwards gently until I was flat on my back; he positioned himself on top of me. He began to unbutton my shirt and I ran my hands along his rock hard torso. His tongue slid slowly along my lower lip, he nipped at it softly then began to suck, and again his tongue was at my lips, waiting for permission. I parted my lips and he entered. My hands wandered over his back as he explored my mouth, he tasted so delicious, so intoxicating and I felt warm tingles run along the length of my spine.

I lost myself as he began to trail kisses down my neck, slowly reaching the soft flesh on my breasts. With his teeth, he pulled my bra downward until my entire left breast was bare. A second later, my hard nipple was being pressed lightly between his teeth. He pulled gently; I moaned and arched my back. He sucked on my nipple while he massaged my right breast. My toes curled in pleasure.

I slid my hand lower on his torso, until I felt the lump in his pants. I squeezed gently, delighting in the moan of pleasure that escaped him. I placed my free hand on his bare chest, hooked my leg against his hip, and rolled him onto his back. I grinned triumphantly as I straddled him. He was grinning sheepishly back at me. I quickly stripped myself of my top while he unclasped my bra. I pulled it off and tossed it to the side, hoping I would be able to find it later.

I bent low and claimed his mouth with mine, tasting him, our tongues dancing together as we explored each other's mouths. I broke away giving him my most wicked look and chuckled at his confused expression. I trailed kisses down his body until I reached the band on his pants. I placed my hand gently on the lump I so wanted to free. But being the tease that I am, and knowing that werewolves have no patience, I toyed with it through the material. He let out something that came out as a mixture of a groan and a sigh.

"Say my name" I said softly. I looked up at him, continually stroking his erection. I was going to make him beg and he knew it. Teasingly I rubbed his erection a little harder just to make Seth go a little further.

"Elaina" he said softly.

"Come on pup," I said as a growl of impatience ripped from his chest. "You can do better than that."

"Fuck Elaina!" he growled viciously. His hips bucked towards me and I gently nipped at the bare skin over his pants.

"Down boy" I murmured.

I pulled at his pants until he was laying in all his glorious nakedness beneath me.

"No fair" he muttered huskily, all traces of impatience gone leaving only a raw passion behind. He tugged at my pants.

I slowly got to my feet and unbuttoned my jeans. Slowly, I unzipped and tucked my fingers into the space between the waist band of the jeans and my hips and pushed my pants down. I bit my lower lip nervously and blushed when his eyes lingered on my thong. I hooked my fingers in the thin band of my underwear and pushed them down as well. They slid to the ground and I stepped out of the last items of my clothing. Now completely naked, I crawled onto my horny puppy like some sort of predator.

We kissed, this time our hands wandering wildly, touching each other, wanting each other. I was aroused; he made sure of that, his hands finding my weak points.

I slipped my body further down until my face was level with his hard masculinity. Gently, I took hold of it. The tip of my tongue probed and tasted him, I felt him harden even more as sounds of pleasure erupted from him. I sucked on one of his testicles, making sure my teeth did not come in contact with it. One of my hands held the shaft and the other ran up and down the side of his body. I found myself making a sort of purring sound as I licked and sucked; learning from his passionate growls what he liked. Finally, I ran my tongue up the shaft to the tip where I licked tentatively at a drop of pre-cum. I blew softly causing him to shudder. I licked the underside of his shaft, then wrapped my lips around the head, swirling my tongue over the slit. Seth grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed my head down until the tip of his cock touched the back of my throat. I sucked him for all he was worth, and just as I felt him tense, I stopped.

He pulled me up and kissed me gently, rolling us over at the same time. I lay on my back and wrapped my arms around him. All I wanted was to feel him as close to me as was possible.

"My turn" he muttered against my lips. Seth caressed my breasts, and I arched my back, he went for my exposed neck, sucking and nibbling on it. He moved his mouth down to my breasts and kissed my nipple. I savored the feel of his lips letting out soft gasps of pleasure when I felt him nip hard at my nipple with his lips. I let out a small sigh at the feeling as he began to suck at my nipple, taking in more and more until my tip rubbed against the base of his tongue. He slowly moved down covering my abdomen with kisses.

One of his hands trailed down to my most sensitive area and I felt warm shivers run through me. He explored me with his fingers, very slowly, until he found my clit. He rubbed it gently in small circles until I began to breathe faster.

"Seth…" I whispered. I could feel him moving his fingers faster and my breadth came out in gasps. He kissed me, more tenderly than he ever kissed me before, and all I wanted was him. I didn't want to ever let him go again. I pulled him closer to me, my nails dug into his back as he slid one finger into me. He moved about very gently, taking care not to hurt me. I kissed the base of his neck. His second finger joined the first one. I began to suck on his neck tasting the salt from the sweat shining on our bodies, then his third finger, I bit him, _hard_. He winced. I released the skin in my mouth. I placed my lips over the bite. Seth pulled away from my grip and replaced his fingers with his tongue. My body shivered uncontrollably as he tasted me. His tongue lapped at my swollen nub, thrusting inside. I couldn't think anymore, all I could feel was his tongue dancing about; it's thrusting motions driving me out of my mind.

He stopped, and moved into place above me. He lay there for a while, kissing my neck, my face, my mouth. I began to grind my hips over his erection. He moaned, a low growling sound coming from somewhere deep inside his chest.

"I want you now" I hissed into his ear. He nipped at my ear to show he heard me, and I finally felt him enter me. I let out a loud gasp as I felt a sharp pain. The smell of blood reached us.

Seth paused, but I was too far gone to care.

"Don't stop!" I moaned. He continued to move; slowly at first. The growling from his chest was getting louder. I smiled as we moved together. "My puppy…"

He gave me another affectionate nip while we continued to move rhythmically. My mind was dazed. I loved the feel of him inside me. I never wanted this to end. I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air; I wrapped my arms and legs around him, aware of him still inside me as he walked a few paces. I felt my back being pressed against a tree. I humped him frantically; not caring about the bark of the tree hurting my back.

The intensity rose, our movements becoming more passionate and furious. My mind was empty except for one thought.

Seth.

I had no common sense, no worries, nothing. It was just me and him, doing what our bodies were meant to do. We were on the ground again. My legs remained locked around his waist. I was on a high I didn't know I was capable of reaching. The thrill of making love to Seth out in the open, a dangerous feat, sent spasms of ecstasy coursing through my body. My groin began to tighten and the muscles in my vagina clenched. My breathing stopped as I reached my climax. He came just as I did. I dug my nails hard into his back in a mindless frenzy as I came. His body relaxed against mine as we both caught our breath.

"That was amazing!" I said. He chuckled into my hair.

"It was."

We lay there looking at each other. He held me close to him, and at that moment, everything in the world felt right. We both looked down at our bodies. There was a slight hint of blood. I smiled to myself.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked me. He stroked my back and waited as I contemplated how I could express myself clearly. I didn't know how to tell him what I was feeling. I decided on just a few words.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "I couldn't have asked for a better first time."

He held me tight. "I love you too." He whispered into my hair. "And neither could I."

Suddenly I felt his body tense and I looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Someone is coming" he said. He grabbed his slacks and tied it to his ankle.

I jumped to my feet and picked my clothes off the ground. I couldn't find my bra. I began hunting around for it. I put on my pants as I scanned the area for a hint of it.

His head snapped back suddenly, a tense look on his face. "Quick! No time for that." He threw my shirt at me. "Put this on."

Seth phased as I buttoned up my shirt. I looked at the horse sized tan wolf beside me and buried my face in the fur of his neck. The footsteps were so close now, even I could hear them.

"My puppy" I whispered into his ear.

Seth nipped at me playfully. He then turned to meet the wolf that pranced towards us. It was bigger than Seth; russet colored fur covered its body.

"Hey Jake" I said to the Alpha wolf. He stared at us for a while. I noticed his eyes on my chest. I glanced down. My nipples were still hard from the cold and they pressed against the thin fabric of my blouse. I looked up to see the wolf roll its eyes at Seth. I grinned, knowing he could smell what had just happened.

An unspoken command was issued. Seth turned away from his Alpha to look at me. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and he bared his teeth in a comical grin. He gestured towards his back and I clambered onto him. He took off at a fast pace weaving through the trees, racing to the edge of the forest near La Push.

I held on to his shaggy fur and buried my face in his neck. The run was fast and we reached within minutes. I jumped off his back as he phased back and put on his pants. We snuck into my room and I collapsed on my bed.

"I have to go" he said softly.

I frowned. I didn't want him to go. This night had been perfect. But I knew he had duties he needed to fulfill. "Will you wait for me to get back from the bathroom?"

He grinned and lay on my bed. "Sure"

I hurried into the bathroom stripping on my way there. I had a quick shower and changed into comfortable shorts and a baggy top. I practically ran back to my room. He was waiting for me.

I climbed into bed and looked at him. "I wish you could stay"

"I do too."

He kissed me passionately and climbed out of my bedroom window. I lay there on my bed trying to sleep.

In the distance, I heard a wolf howl. I grinned and rolled over onto my stomach.

"Be safe pup..." I whispered.


End file.
